Over the past several years, a technique termed “presby-LASIK” has been used to treat patients with presbyopia with promising results. “LASIK” is an acronym for Laser-Assisted In situ Keratomileusis excimer laser vision correction surgery. The so-called “double card” treatment adds negative aspericity by altering the mid-periphery of the cornea (also known as increased prolate shape). See, e.g., An Update on Presby-LASIK, Bond et al., Cataract & Refractive Surgery Today, October 2009, pp. 21-22. See also, U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 2007/0265603 to Pinelli and U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,542, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
Unfortunately, the double-card procedure involves the use of two encrypted key cards that control the operation of the excimer laser with two associated, separate activations of the laser for each eye. The downtime of the laser between firings can be between about 30 seconds to about 1 minute (or longer) which can affect the outcome of the procedure, as the laser can have a different calibration upon re-activation of the laser, the laser can be misaligned with the first ablation treatment and/or the eye, the pupil size may vary, and/or the like.